


HIGH DREAMS

by NicuCostam



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/M, Modern Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, anyway pacz na ship i uciekaj a jak już zostajesz to bądź przygotowany na wszystko??, btw ten modern setting oznacza tylko tyle że jest ogólne wrażenie końca 90s w tym opku, enemies to lovers to enemies to lovers, hej jak to ma być coś co zniszczy mnie w tym fandomie to nie będę się ograniczać, jak już to szłoby to w drugą stronę, oh well, robię to bo moim marzeniem jest bycie przekleństwem tego fandomu, slow and bad for health, tak być może jest to spoiler ale meh, taki fetysz no co poradzić, tho jak przyszło do robienia playlisty to okazało się że nie ma tam żadnej muzy z 90s, tho nie ma tu rendona gwałciciela
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicuCostam/pseuds/NicuCostam
Summary: Falka Cousland mieszka w pod jednym dachem z człowiekiem, który jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej bliskich. I mimo to -wszystko jest w porządku.





	1. Płomienie, Pamięć, Pożegnania i Pieniądze

Myślę, że od początku wiedziałam.

Coś w sposobie w jaki opierał się o auto. Z założonymi rękoma i papierosem w ustach, wciąż ściskając w dłoni zapalniczkę. W tym, jak przez krótką chwilę nim jego ludzie mnie zauważyli, patrzył przed siebie. Znałam go oczywiście, od dzieciństwa, zawsze wiedziałam kiedy należy uciekać, a kiedy można z nim żartować. Ale wtedy, ze wszystkich emocji w jego oczach widziałam coś co zdawało się być bliskie dumie.

W końcu, bo to chyba było najważniejsze, od początku... W końcu, to jak na mnie spojrzał, gdy już mu mnie wskazali. Nie spodziewał się mnie.

Ja oczywiście, też byłam zaskoczona widząc go tam, ale to jednak coś innego. Nie mogłam przewidzieć, że czeka na mnie tragedia gdy wrócę z imprezy. Wciąż ogłuszona przez muzykę, prędkość mojego motora, może dragi, _wszystko_. Nie wiedziałam, nie mogłam.

To wydawało się tylko częścią jakiegoś dziwnego, napędzanego kwasem, snu. Płomienie rzucające długie cienie i dym wijący się w powietrzu, prawie jakby był żywy. Ciepło, choć to był przecież luty.

Tylko, że on patrzył na mnie jak na ducha, nie na cud. Jakbym miała zwiastować też jego śmierć. Jakbym była przeszkodą, nie rozwiązaniem.

Z perspektywy czasu, chyba nawet go rozumiem. Nie motyw, a wszystko co miało miejsce potem.  
Wtedy jednak, sięgnęłam tylko powoli, wyjęłam mu tego papierosa z palców. Pierwszy skradziony na jego oczach, choć on pewnie i tak wiedział, że to ja opróżniałam jego papierośnice. A pozwolił mi, bo w tym momencie nie mógłby zrobić nic więcej. I teraz oboje pachnieliśmy tym samym dymem, choćby przez chwilę. Stojąc przed płonącym domem, patrząc jak wali się wszystko czego oboje byliśmy częścią. Wspomnienia i przyjaźnie, może odrobinę miłości, nie wiem tak naprawdę.

Tak, mniej więcej wyglądała noc, gdy Rendon Howe zabił moją rodzinę.

Jakby nie patrzeć, oboje zostaliśmy sami.

*******

Willa Couslandów płonie. A Rendon patrzy na to wszystko, na walące się ściany, zniszczenie, i nie czuje... Czuje pustkę. _'Tyle wystarczy'_ myśli. I dłonią daje znak swoim ludziom. Wiedzą co mają robić - sprzątnąć co się da.

Gdy tylko jego chrześnica wypali tę podkradzioną fajkę, wsiadają razem do auta. Na tylnej kanapie, z głową opartą o zagłówek, Rendon stara się głęboko oddychać, dziwne, dlaczego nagle jest to takie trudne, patrzy niewidzącym wzrokiem na sufit. Zimne i, teraz zdało by się dalekie, światła latarni wpadają przez przyciemnione szyby. Tylko przez krótką chwilę, co parę sekund, widzi w ciemności auta Falkę. Siedzi tuż obok, wtulona w jego ramię i jest tak cicha. Zupełnie cicha.

Nie powiedziała ani słowa. Ani powitania, ani przekleństwa. Nie zapytała nawet czy ktoś przeżył. (Nikt.)

Rendon był przygotowany, zawsze był, ale ta ewentualność, ten rozwój wydarzeń, nigdy nie przyszedłby mu do głowy. Nie wie co powiedzieć. Czy w ogóle powinien coś mówić. Więc zamiast tego sięga tylko po jej dłoń i ściska mocno, z zapewnieniem. Obietnicą, której nie spełni.

Czułby się z tym źle, na to jednak jest już chyba za późno.

Gdy szofer zajeżdża pod dom, jego dom, Falka ściska go za ramię tak mocno, że z pewnością zostaną mu siniaki. Bez znaczenia. Jednak ona puszcza go, gdy tylko wysiadają z auta.

\- Chcę po prostu spać. - mówi ściszonym głosem, nachylając się do jego ucha. Jakby to była jakaś tajemnica, coś co może usłyszeć tylko Rendon. Jakby jego ludzie mieli podsłuchiwać w ciemnym, zimnym ogrodzie przed domem.

Rendon jednak kiwa tylko głową, i z dłonią na jej ramieniu, prowadzi ją przez kolejne drzwi i korytarze. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy położyć ją w starym pokoju Delili czy gościnnym. Jednak Falka sama wybiera, wkręca w pierwsze uchylone drzwi.

\- Nie możesz tu nocować. To moja sypialnia. - Rendon protestuje i usiłuje znów złapać ją za rękę.

Bez skutku - dziewczyna się wykręca i zrzuca skórzaną kurtkę. Wydaje jakiś gardłowy jęk.

\- Mam to gdzieś. - Warczy słabo i zaczyna mocować się z zapięciem spodni.

Rendon zostawia ją, samemu idąc do gościnnego.

Dopiero dwa dni później udaje mu się przenieść ją do pokoju gościnnego. Falka nie protestuje, nie skarży się, w ogóle zdaje się nie mówić absolutnie nic.

* * *

 

Zapytaj mnie jak powstają wspomnienia, a ja odpowiem ci, że nie pamiętam.

Wiemy, że tworzenie wspomnień jest połączone ze stresem, silnymi emocjami, strachem. Im bardziej dane zdarzenie wytrąciło nas z równowagi, tym więcej dotyczących go detali będziemy w stanie zapamiętać. Jak wypadek samochodowy, poród czy ślub. Pierwszy raz.

Ale oznacza to też, że nie pamiętamy dnia  _Po_. Jest czarną dziurą w pamięci, gdy mózg usiłował dostosować się do nowej sytuacji. Zanalizować wydarzenia które właśnie miały miejsce.

Równie dobrze mogłabym być wtedy na Tevinterze, ten tydzień tuż po pożarze.

Wiem że mieszkałam u Howe'ów, u Rendona, i że to on zajmował się wszystkim. Prawnikami i pogrzebem, telfonami i kondolencjami. Ja mogłam spać, pewnie płakałam, mało jadłam i ukrywałam się w ciemności pokoju. Pewnie tak właśnie było.

Pamiętam pogrzeb, choć już nie to jak znalazłam się na cmentarzu.

Że śnieg zalegał do kostek, a trumna Orena wydawała się za mała by mogła pomieścić go całego. Ktoś przyniósł lilie, od cholery lilii, choć wszyscy przyjaciele mamy wiedzieli jak ona ich nie znosi. W pewnym momencie Delilah, ta której nie widziałam od prawie roku, podeszła do mnie, objęła ramieniem i szepnęła do ucha _'Tak mi przykro'_. Był też śniady mężczyzna, po ceremonii mocno uścisnął mi dłoń, przedstawił się jako wuj Oriany. Ściszonym głosem zapewnił, że jego rodzina zrobi wszystko, by ukarać sprawców.

Czułam się jak pacynka na sznurkach, zawsze gdy szłam ktoś miał dłoń na moim ramieniu, kierując gdzie powinnam iść. Co robić. Głównie robił to właśnie Rendon.

Jednak wtedy wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Byłam mu wdzięczna. Myliłam to z chęcią pomocy, opieką. Ale gdybym przeczytała którykolwiek z dokumentów które podsuwał mi do podpisania... Wiedziałabym lepiej.

*******

Delilah siedzi na jednej z kanap w salonie, stare, zniszczone trampki na szklanym stoliku, i patrzy na Rendona spode łba. W końcu, prycha bez wesołości, wraca do jedzenia swoich lodów.

\- I co stoisz jak kot w drzwiach, zimno jest. - mówi pomiędzy kolejnymi łyżeczkami. - Nikogo już nie obchodzi gdzie palisz.

On zaciąga się po raz ostatni, gasi niedopałek w śniegu na parapecie, i wydmuchuje dym na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zwykłe przyzwyczajenia, wpajane przez lata, których tak trudno jest się po prostu pozbyć.

Delilah zawsze przypominała mu siebie samego, podobny charakter, podobne ambicje.  _Jaki ojciec taka córka_. Jednak pod wieczór eyeliner wokół oczu rozmazuje się jej tak samo jak u Eliane.

\- Czemu nie przywiozłaś ze sobą Thomasa?

\- A czemu ty nie rozmawiasz z Nathanielem?

Tym razem dziewczyna śmieje się szczerze, jakby milczenie Rendona faktycznie odpowiadało na wszystkie jej pytania. Małe i okrutne  _gotcha._ Ale to część całego procesu radzenia sobie z Delilą, myśli Rendon, stając przy barku, kontemplując etykiety. To, że zawsze wie lepiej, że sądzi, że jest najsprytniejsza.

I może tak właśnie jest, czasami. W tych momentach, gdy ojciec z córką tylko patrzą sobie w oczy, bez zbędnych słów. Bez pytań. Tak jak teraz. Delilah nie pyta go dlaczego ani czy było warto, ani tym bardziej jak on może teraz spokojnie spać. (Tego nikt nie musi wiedzieć.)

Delilah pewnie już wszystko przeanalizowała i zna każdy scenariusz. Dlatego siedzi na kanapie w salonie, zajada się lodami, udaje, że nic z tego nie jest jej problemem.

\- Zamierzasz jej powiedzieć? - pyta córkę przez ramię, bo to jedyna rzecz o której tak naprawdę jest w tej chwili w stanie myśleć. O konsekwencjach, na które nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Czym innym jest dbanie o dziewczynę, a czym innym walka z jej gniewem.

\- Będzie miała mi za złe jeśli tego nie zrobię. Uzna, że ja również ją zdradziłam.

Rendon już nie mówi na głos, że Falka miałaby wtedy rację. Nalewa whiskey tumblera i pije ją powoli, patrząc jak Delilah wyjada z kubeczka resztki swoich lodów.

W końcu, po zdaje się godzinach milczenia, do salonu trafia też Falka. W piżamie, z potarganymi czarnymi włosami i z palcami wbitymi we framugę, wygląda jak zjawa. Zachrypniętym głosem mówi, że jest głodna i zaraz obie dziewczyny idą do kuchni, napastować nocną służbę, by elfy zrobiły im naleśniki na kolację.

* * *

 

Obiady u Howe'ow zawsze były inne od tych w moim domu, miały zupełnie inną energię. Gdy jeszcze żyła Eliane to ona nadawała wszystkiemu powagi i elegancji. Zwykle nie gotowała, miała świetnych kucharzy, ale kiedy już to robiła, wygląd potraw, cała oprawa stołu, były równie ważne co smak. Potrafiła zamienić posiłek w coś niezwykłego, niezapomniany spektakl. Uwielbiała inteligentne rozmów.

Później oczywiście to wszystko się zmieniło. Najpierw była cisza. Wyjechał Nathaniel, a potem Delilah z Thomasem, i... Tydzień przed pożarem to Rendon był u nas na obiedzie. Spóźniłam się wtedy i załapałam jedynie na deser. Całą rodziną jedliśmy, słuchając jakiejś opowieści Orena, śmiejąc się.

Pamiętam jak dziwne, obce wydawało mi się siedzenie w jadalni z nim i Delilą, ledwie trzy dni po pogrzebie. Jedliśmy jakąś zupę, nie wiem nawet jak smakowała, i milczeliśmy. Oni tylko spoglądali na siebie, raz po raz, prowadząc jakąś dyskusję której miałam nie słyszeć. Frustrujące. 

Mogłam coś powiedzieć albo zobaczyli to sami, wyczytali z mojej miny, ale nagle Delilah zaczęła opowiadać. O swoich studiach, mieszkaniu z wujem Leonasem, jak Thomas radzi sobie w szkole. Wszystko co wiedziałam wcześniej z jej listów, co pewnie wiedział też Rendon od swoich ludzi. Ale w czasie obiadów rodziny Howe zwykle nie rozmawiało się o prostych, codziennych rzeczach, nie wymieniało zabawnych historyjek.

Przez chwilę czułam się z nimi dobrze, bezpieczne. Jak w domu.

*******

Delilah przyjechała tylko z jednym plecakiem, więc i pakowanie zajęło jej jedynie chwilę. I była w domu dokładnie tak długo jak zapowiedziała to na początku - cztery dni. Więcej by nie wytrzymali ze sobą, ani ona, ani Rendon. Nie w tych okolicznościach.

Są całą trójką w holu, patrząc jak Delilah zakłada dziurawe trampki. Falka, wciąż blada jak zjawa, i wciąż jakby nieobecna, stoi przy stojaku na parasole, i stara się wyglądać normalnie. Jednak nawet gdy krzyżuje ramiona Rendon widzi, że dziewczynie drżą dłonie. Może to z powodu stresu, może braku papierosów, Rendon nie widział by paliła od czasu pożaru. A może to z tego samego powodu, dla którego teraz unika jego wzroku...

\- Napiszę do ciebie jak tylko wrócę do domu, ok? - głos Delili przerywa ciszę i jej głos wydaje się za głośny, za ostry. Wystarcza jednak by odwrócić uwagę Falki, do której jest to oczywiście kierowane. - Mogę jeszcze zadzwonić jeśli chcesz. Po prostu daj znać.

Dziewczyna kiwa tylko głową, może nawet lekko się uśmiecha. Ciężko powiedzieć, Rendon jest pod złym kątem by to zobaczyć, jej czarne włosy zdają się wszystko przysłaniać.

A potem, gdy tylko Delilah zdąży wstać, Falka podchodzi i mocno ją ściska. Jakby już więcej miały się nie zobaczyć. Rendon obraca się odrobinę, tak że teraz zupełnie opiera się o ścianę, patrząc gdzieś indziej, by dać dziewczynom chwilę na ostatnie szepty i pożegnania. Ostatnie wyznania.

Ostatnie _'To jego wina'_.

Później, gdy jest już zupełnie ciemno, Rendon mija uchylone drzwi łazienki. Nie więcej niż centymetr, drobna szpara, na którą możnaby w ogóle nie zwrócić uwagi. Dość jednak by zauważyć wąską linię światła padającą na ciemny dywan w korytarzu. Dość, by dało się się słyszeć ściszone łkanie.

Rendon ma wrażenie, że jest ostatnią osobą, by się tym zajmować. Że dziewczyna powinna była po prostu wyjechać razem z Delilą. Ale... Ale już od pierwszego dnia przyjął na siebie obowiązek opieki nad nią, nie ważne jak zawiła i zła jest ta cała sytuacja. Nie ważne jak wiele ona wie.

Falka siedzi na kiblu, ze zmiętą chusteczką w jednej dłoni, a drugą przyciśniętą do czoła. Jakby zasłaniała oczy. Palą się wszystkie światła, wszystko jest na miejscu. Żadnej krwi. Po prostu - dziewczyna w żałobie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta bez sensu Rendon. Wie bardzo dokładnie, że nic nie jest w porządku. Wcześniej nie płakała. Zdawała się pusta, wyprana z emocji, ale nie płakała.

Falka patrzy na niego przez chwilę wielkimi oczami, ale zaraz wyciera twarz, poprawia włosy. Gdy znów spogląda mu w oczy jest w nich coś czego Rendon nie potrafi jeszcze rozgryźć, nie rozumie co może to oznaczać.

\- Po prostu wypadła mi soczewka.

\- Pomóc ci jej szukać?..

\- Nie, nie przejmuj się. - Podaje mu dłoń, by pomógł jej wstać, jej uścisk ciepły i mocny. - Chyba pójdę już spać, jest dosyć późno.

Rendon stoi jeszcze przez chwilę sam w łazience, widząc jedynie własne odbicie w lustrze. Przełom - właśnie usłyszał jej pierwsze, dłuższe niż jednosłowowe, wypowiedzi od kiedy zamieszkała w tym domu.

* * *

Szybki kurs z robienia interesów w Fereldenie - nie ma różnicy między rządem a  _rodzinnymi przedsiębiorstwami_. To znaczy, że gdzie kiedyś siedział król jest teraz przedstawiciel rodziny Theirin, demokratycznie wybrany oczywiście. Gdzie byli arlowie, bannowie i inni lordowie, są teraz bogate rodziny z szlachecką historią.

Proste połączenie tradycji, chciwości i tęsknoty za tym co było dawniej. Za  _starym porządkiem_ , czymkolwiek miałby on być.

Jako dziecko myślałam, że moja rodzina jest po prostu bogata. Że ojciec ma dochodową firmę, lub dwie, i tyle. Jako dziecko nie musiałam znać całej prawdy. Wystarczył ten ułamek, i odrobina czasu, bym w końcu sama doszła do tego co tak naprawdę działo się domu rodzinnym.

Była noc, a ja miałam z trzynaście lat i oglądałam z Fergusem jakiś film na który byliśmy zdecydowanie za mali, gdy pod dom zajechały auta. Przez okna patrzyliśmy jak wychodzili z nich mężczyźni, których do tej pory uważałam jedynie za naszych anonimowych ochroniarzy. Jeden przyciskał dłonie gdzieś w okolicach brzucha, inny kulał, kolejny trzymał w dłoni własne palce. Wszyscy wyglądali jakby przeszli przez samą Otchłań, zakrwawieni i cierpiący. Ojciec wyszedł do nich z Rendonem i jeszcze paroma ludźmi, i choć nie byłam w stanie usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go tak wściekłego.

Pamiętam, że spojrzałam na Fergusa, sądząc, że będzie mi wstanie wytłumaczyć czego właściwie byliśmy świadkami. Patrzył na to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami, wcale nie zaskoczony, i w końcu obrócił się do mnie, i wyszeptał tak cicho jakby ktoś miał nas usłyszeć. Powiedział _'Tata będzie musiał kogoś zabić.'_

I nawet nie wiem to tak naprawdę zginął - ci którzy spartolili czy ci którzy tak urządzili naszych ludzi.

*******

Rendon Howe jest ambitnym człowiekiem. Ma precyzyjne plany. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że widok Harwena Raleigha w jego gabinecie napawa go obrzydzeniem.

Harwen i jego gang The Hard Line to rzeźnicy, kiedyś liczni i utrzymujący swoją wysoką pozycję dzięki jego zasługom w czasie wojny. Teraz? Nie więcej niż szczury, małe, parszywe, gnieżdżące się po magazynach. Nadający się właśnie do tego co sugerowałaby ich nazwa, do wysłania na pierszą linię, by wykrwawili się i sczeźli.

A jednak, syndykat Kendellsa wciąż utrzymuje Harwena, wciąż płacą mu za ochronę ich bardziej szemranych interesów. Ściąganie długów i pozbywanie się niewygodnych postaci. Sprzątanie po brutalniejszych zabawach Vaughana Kendellsa.

I Rendon to wszystko rozumie, tak już po prostu jest, że czasami trzeba przelać krew. Zabić wszystkich którzy stoją na drodze do celu. Czy też po prostu niewygodnych świadków. Wyciągnąć informacje siłą. Rendon sam był zmuszony robić te rzeczy, dawniej, gdy dopiero budował swoje małe imperium. Rendon rozumie.

Harwen Raleigh natomiast znany jest właśnie z tego, że robi wszystko to co musi być zrobione, ale i więcej. Wielu jest katów znajdujących prawdziwą przyjemność w swojej pracy, lecz żaden z nich nie jest Harwenem.

\- Zgadzam się. - mówi, zamykając teczkę z pieniędzmi. Uśmiechając się w sposób jakiego Rendon wolałby nigdy więcej nie oglądać. - Chciałby pan coś na dowód? Jakąś pamiątkę? Palec, o, albo lepiej całą dłoń, będzie świetnie wyglądać na kominku! Słyszałem, że...

\- Nie ma potrzeby. - Rendon szybko wcina mu się w słowo nim ten zdąży powiedzieć coś więcej. - Wystarczy mi zdjęcie Uriena. I że pozbędziesz się ciała tak, by nie zostało znalezione.

Gdy Rzeźnik w końcu wychodzi, zadowolony ze zmiany pracodawcy, gabinecie zostają jedynie Rendon i Lowan. Młodszy mężczyzna, jeden z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Rendona, siada w fotelu w którym jeszcze przed chwilą siedział Harwen. Uśmiecha się tym swoim pozbawionym wesołości uśmiechem, tym nie obejmującym oczu i jednocześnie dziwnie smutnym, i pyta:

\- Czas na drugą fazę?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowan to kapitan Howe'a, którego list można znaleźć w Twierdzy Czuwania w DAA.  
> Harwen Raleigh, przywódca the Hard Line, pracował dla arla Uriena Kendellsa i był bossem w dlc Leliana's Song


	2. Przedmioty, Przywiązanie i Pytania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mijają kolejne dni i Falka zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do nowego domu, a Rendon do nowego lokatora.

Najpierw tęskni się po prostu za ludźmi - później za rzeczami, przedmiotami. Gdy twój dom płonie nie myślisz o tym, żeby ratować z niego jakieś pierdoły, pamiątki rodzinne, zdjęcia, ubrania. I potem nie masz żadnej z tych rzeczy. Niczego, do zakotwiczenia w tej nowej rzeczywistości, w życiu Po tym co się stało.

Więc chodziłam po sypialniach Howe'ów, szukając nowych wspomnień, przedmiotów które byłyby jakoś ze mną związane. Mogłabym sobie przywłaszczyć, uznać za swoje. Jak miękki kocyk z szafy z pokoju Thomasa - granatowy, wciąż pachnący płynem do płukania, który tak lubiła Eliane. Pluszowy smok, Vinsomer, podobnie jak wiele innych zabawek, stworzony na podobieństwo prawdziwej bestii. Ta miała mieć chyba elektryczny oddech i latać nad Wybrzeżem Sztormów, żywić się burzowymi gigantami. Thomas jak niemal każde dziecko interesował się tymi niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami, wciąż jest ich ciekawy, ale od lat też nie bawił się przytulankami, pozwalając im kurzyć się na półce.

U Delili znalazłam jej ulubione powieści, tomy wierszy w które zawsze trzymała na biurku. Tanie romantyczne historyjki, które wspólnie czytałyśmy pod kołdrą zawsze gdy u niej nocowałam.  _Nawałnica Pokus_  Dan'el Myrthril,  _Przygody Czarnego Lisa_  Gastona Gerrault, parę podręczników herbologii... Z uśmiechem dotykałam grzbietów wszystkich jej książek, czytając tytuły, przypominając sobie co czytałam sama, a co ściszonym głosem streszczała mi Delilah. I jej kolekcja kaset, wszystkie jej ulubione i zwykle kompletnie mi nieznane zespoły. Zabrałam jej stary odtwarzacz i z trzy czy cztery kasety, na chybił trafił. Pieśń Ciszy, Hadarius, Wstyd z Serault - od teraz właśnie tych zespołów słuchałam wieczorami.

Pokój Nathaniela, również opuszczony, różnił się od tych jego rodzeństwa. Dłużej przygotowywał się do wyprowadzki, ściągnął plakaty ze ścian, oddał ubrania których nie chciał brać ze sobą. Zostało niewiele śladów po nim, dowodów na to że kiedyś, wcale nie tak dawno, mieszkał w tym pokoju. Puste półki i biurko, łóżko bez pościeli, wszystko zakurzone i zapomniane. Jednak wiedziałam, bo sam powiedział mi gdzie szukać, gdybym kiedykolwiek chciała, że w szafie znajdę ostatnie pamiątki po nim. I były tam. Wydanie Czarnego Lisa, które z Fergusem dałam mu na 15 urodziny; płyty zespołów, które tak uwielbiał; zdjęcia. Całe kartony zdjęć, które robiliśmy podczas wakacji i ferii, imprezy urodzinowe i wszystkie wolne i szczęśliwe chwile, całe nasze wspólne dzieciństwo i okres dorastania.

Ostatnim przedmiotem który zabrałam, schowałam u siebie, ukradłam, był pamiętnik. Początkowo szukałam czegoś małego, jak flakonik perfum czy pomadka, wisiorek. Nie zaskoczyło mnie, że Rendon wciąż trzymał wszystkie rzeczy po Elaine, mimo wszystko potrafił być tak sentymentalny. Ale jej dziennik, odręcznie zapisany, od okładki do okładki - jakby coś w nim mnie wzywało, musiałam go mieć.

*******

Nikt nie odważy się powiedzieć wprost, szepczą po kątach i patrzą z wyrzutem... Może nikt poza Lowanem, on od razu nazwał to złym pomysłem. Że mógłby być delikatniejszy. I może podświadomość Rendona mówi mu, że wszyscy w jego domu mają rację, a to on się myli, ale kłamałby gdyby powiedział, że obchodzi go co myślą o nim np; elfy ze służby. Może Rendon nie jest mistrzem w kwestii wychowywania i opieki, może jest w tym nawet więcej niż kiepski, ale potrafi czytać ludzi. Znajdować ich słabości i wykorzystywać je, wie jak bardzo ludzie nienawidzą gdy są konfrontowani z własnymi ułomnościami.

A słabością Falki jest mówienie jej że nie może czegoś zrobić, że nie jest w stanie. W jej oczach pojawia się ten niebezpieczny błysk za każdym razem gdy słyszy  _'Nie'._  Falka jednak nigdy nie reaguje płaczem i błaganiem, o nie, ona jest jak ogień, i gdy tylko słyszy sprzeciw płonie jeszcze jaśniej i goręcej.

Tak jak teraz. Prawie.

Oczy jej się szklą, ale to od porannego mrozu i zimnego wiatru, na pewno nie od łez, wszyscy obecni zaprzeczyli by.

\- Nie chcę wychodzić z domu sama - szepcze. Kurtka którą zakładała przechodząc przez próg wisi jej na przedramionach, odsłaniając całe plecy.

\- Nie będziesz przecież sama, będzie przy tobie Lowan. Nic ci nie będzie. - odpowiada jej Rendon równie cicho, choć to bez sensu. Też drży, bo ta dyskusja ciągnie się dłużej niż planował, a on ma na sobie tylko koszulę i nawet ciepło, gorąco, bijące mu w plecy z wciąż otwartych drzwi frontowych, nie pomaga. - Sama mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz nowych rzeczy. Ile już chodzisz w starych ciuchach Delili, dwa tygodnie? - Pociera dłońmi, by powróciła do nich krew, choć trochę ciepła, i patrzy gdzieś ponad ramieniem Falki.

Przy aucie z przyciemnionymi szybami stoi Lowan, trzyma drzwi otwarte i wygląda jakby również wolał nigdzie nie jechać.

\- Jedź więc ze mną... - Mówi, jakby to było takie proste.

\- Nie chcesz żebym wychodzić bez ciebie, nie chcesz też wychodzić sama - to bez sensu. - Jego oddech zamienia się w obłok pary między nimi. - Nie możemy tak dalej siedzieć w czterech ścianach, jakbyśmy byli więźniami. To szalone, histeryczne. - Znów patrzy jej w oczy, sprawdza czy słucha, to ważne by słuchała, by zrozumiała. - Ty jesteś histeryczna.

Falka zamyka oczy raz, drugi, i gdy znów spogląda na Rendona jest w jej spojrzeniu to coś. Coś co odziedziczyła po Eleonor. Ogień i stal, i groźbę. Wyzwanie.

\- Nie, nie jestem. - mówi, zakładając porządnie kurtkę i wyciągając spodniej długie włosy. Jakby to miało udowodnić, że wcale nie jest złamana

Zanim zdążył obrócić się na pięcie i w końcu wsiąść do auta, Rendon łapie ją za nadgarstek i wsuwa do dłoni telefon, wyciągnięty przed chwilą z kieszeni. Dziewczyna patrzy to na urządzenie, to na niego.

\- To twój. - bąka, wysuwając klapkę i patrząc na rozświetlający się zielony wyświetlacz.

\- Był. Teraz jest twój. - Lekko wygięty telefon zdaje się idealnie pasować do jej dłoni. - Co, nie cieszysz się?

\- Dziękuję?.. - odpowiada niepewnie, chowając aparat do kieszeni kurtki. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech, zdawać by się mogło, że równie groźny jak poprzednie spojrzenie. (Uśmiech Eliane.)

\- Dajesz mi swoją kartę, samochód, telefon, najlepszego człowieka... - Wylicza powoli obracając się i idąc w stronę auta. - Jak wrócę mam zrobić ci pokaz wszystkiego co kupiłam?

\- To groźba, Falka? - woła za nią, kryjąc rozbawienie. Zdając sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niej po imieniu.

Ona jednak wsiada tylko do auta, jej śmiech urywa się gdy Lowan zamyka za nią drzwi.

Dzięki Stwórcy, gdy Falka i Lowan wrócili wieczorem, targając za sobą przynajmniej cztery torby ciuchów i innych pierdół, byli już zbyt zmęczeni na cokolwiek poza zjedzeniem kolacja i zawleczeniem się do swoich pokoi.

* * *

 Nie jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie czy w dzieciństwie biegałam po ogrodzie Howe'ów. Wiem, że gdy gościli u nas bawiłam się w naszym ogrodzie z Delilą i Nathanielem. Że ganialiśmy razem za Thomasem, gdy był jeszcze mały. Że do niedawna turlałam się po trawie z Orenem i naszą mabari.

Zimą ogród Howe'ów wyglądał jakby zostało na niego rzucone zaklęcie. Wszystko zimne, twarde i białe. Rośliny umierające pod pokrywą lodu.

Czasami, omotana w swetry, z kubkiem gorącego naparu w dłoniach, chodziłam między zniszczonymi krzewami i nagimi drzewami. Zastanawiałam się jak mogłabym przearanżować cały ogród. Poczekać do wiosny, aż ziemia zmięknie i wyrwać wszystkie chwasty i martwe rośliny. Posadzić nowe kwiaty i drzewka owocowe, pozbyć się skalniaka i poprowadzić nowe ścieżki.

Nie przyszło mi do głowy, by zapytać Rendona o zdanie. Czy pozwoliłby mi na zniszczenie ogrodu swojej żony. Ostatniego projektu, którego Elaine nie zdążyła ukończyć przed śmiercią.

Nie przyszlo mi do głowy, że latem może mnie już nie być w tym domu.

*******

Sophie dotyka Rendona stopą, a on odruchowo ją odtrąca. Bo lubi ją, ale nie dość, by znosić jej wszystkie nastroje i zachcianki, i zaborczość. Bo w międzyczasie zdążyła założyć kolejną parę rajstop, te które dopiero co od niego dostała.

Puszcza buta, którego sam miał założyć i łapie Sophie za kostkę, nim całkiem odsunie nogę. Przyciąga ją po pościeli bliżej siebie, jedwabna halka podwija się przy ruchu, a jej perlisty śmiech wypełnia ciemną sypialnię. Jej blond włosy leżą rozsypane na kołdrze i Rendon odsuwa je delikatnie, by móc oprzeć dłonie obok jej głowy. Sophia uśmiecha się, wokół oczu ma kurze łapki, ale i tak wygląda promiennie. Zaciska palce na kołnierzu jego koszuli i przyciąga do pocałunku.

Rendon myśli, że mógłby się w niej nawet zakochać. Dać jej wszystko czego zechce, klejnoty, futra, delikatne pończochy. Akt własności niewielkiej, ale dochodowej firmy ubezpieczeniowej. Willę nad morzem. Mógłby bawić się z nią w dom - już ma doświadczenie. Tylko że, myśli Rendon, żadne z nich tak naprawdę tego nie chce.

Sophie marzy się tajemniczy i groźny kochanek, przed którym może grać panienkę z dobrego domu, choć nigdy nie była dobra i już od dawna nie jest panienką.

\- Zostawisz ślady... - jęczy za każdym razem, gdy on ją gryzie, jakby ktoś jeszcze miał je zobaczyć. Jakby wcale nie mruczała przy tym jak zadowolona kotka.

A Rendon przychodzi do niej, bo...

Podnosi się nagle z łóżka i Sophie patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, najpierw z zaskoczeniem, a po chwili z czymś bliższym irytacji.

\- Gdzie niby idziesz? - pyta, i Rendon myśli o swoim o tym, która z dróg powrotnych będzie najmniej zakorkowana o tej porze. Sophie prycha śmiechem, gdy on obraca się i szuka butów i reszty swoich rzeczy. - A jednak... To tej swojej, jak jej było,  _Falki_.

Coś w sposobie w jaki wymawia imię dziewczyny sprawia, że Rendon też chce się zaśmiać. Nad głupotą Sophie. Ale poprawia jedynie krawat i wskazuje podbródkiem na kobietę.

\- Ty i ja. My się jedynie pieprzymy. Jesteś za stara na bycie zazdrosną.

\- Wynocha. - warczy Sophie i wyrzuca go ze swojego mieszkania.

A Rendon myśli, że to co naprawdę lubi w Sophie to nie jej ciało, i nie kiepskie próby rozmowy. Tylko właśnie te drobne chwile, gdy leży na łóżku, upokorzona i wkurwiona, z podwiniętą halką i porwanymi rajstopami.

* * *

 Wciąż pamiętam jak ciężko czytało mi się pamiętniki Elaine. Nie dlatego, że były zbyt osobiste i źle czułam się poznając jej bardziej intymne myśli. Nie, chyba zawsze byłam odrobinę wścibska, wciskałam nos w nieswoje sprawy. Problemem okazał się sposób w jaki pisała - czysty chaos, którego nigdy bym się po niej nie spodziewałam. Jednak, może właśnie dlatego w ogóle po nie sięgnęłam, o to chodziło, żeby odkryć jaką głębię skrywała w sobie Elaine Howe.

W moich wspomnieniach jest wysoka i czarnowłosa, elegancka, władcza i ambitna. Wiecznie zajęta, rozdarta pomiędzy zajmowaniem się bardziej legalnymi interesami Rendona, własnym doktoratem z biochemii i wychowywaniem dzieci. Chyba właśnie dlatego Nathaniel i Delilah tak często bywali u nas, mama chciałaby choć trochę pomóc przyjaciółce.

Może to tłumaczy dlaczego jej zapiski wyglądają właśnie  _tak_? Kawałek wspomnienia, lista rzeczy do zrobienia, rysunek komórki lub jakaś formuła chemiczna. Na tej samej stronie opisuje swoje wrażenia z filmu na który zabrał ją Rendon i gdy na zajęciach w Jader oglądała wiwisekcję. Jakby nie było żadnej różnicy między tymi dwiema rzeczami. Lub, być może nawet gorzej, jakby w jej rozumowaniu jakoś się ze sobą łączyły.

Pamiętam moje zaskoczenie, gdy czytając zdałam sobie sprawę jak wiele z tych zapisków dotyczyło jej relacji z Rendonem. Bo patrząc na nich nigdy nie wydawali mi się zakochani czy szczęśliwi, może kiedyś, ale jakby cokolwiek między nimi było przestało iskrzyć gdy byłam już nastolatką. Te dwa ostatnie lata przed wypadkiem i jej śmiercią, zdawało się, że częściej przeszkadzają sobie wzajemnie niż współpracują. A jednak, to jak pisze o Rendonie nie brzmi nigdy jak nienawiść. Coś bardziej skomplikowanego, jak nieme kontrakty.

Coś co pragnęłam poznać, rozłożyć na części i zrozumieć, tak jak robiła to Elaine.

*******

Gdy Rendon wygląda przez okno w swoim gabinecie o 9:30 widzi na tarasie Falkę. Ma na sobie dwa swetry, jeden założony normalnie, drugi rozpinany, wisi jej na przedramionach. Jest boso, ale uśmiecha się i wyciąga dłoń w kierunku Lowana. Mężczyzna wacha się przez chwilę, stoi na kamiennej ścieżce tuż przed stopniami prowadzącymi na taras, i w końcu podaje jej tlącego się skręta. Mówi coś, a Falka mu odpowiada, jednak przez podwójne okna, zamknięte by nie wpuszczać chłodu, Rendon nie jest w stanie usłyszeć co zostało powiedziane.

Rozważa przez chwilę otworzenie okien, zastyga jednak z dłonią na klamce.  _Dlaczego miałby chcieć wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają?_

Gdy godzinę później Lowan siedzi w jego gabinecie i kończą omawianie szczegółów dealu w Ostagarze, które tego ranka przesłali im Mac Tir, Rendon dobiera ostrożnie słowa i w końcu pyta:

\- Co myślisz o Couslandównie?

Lowan prycha cicho, ale mówi:

\- To dzieciak. Trochę świrnięta, ale nie ma co się dziwić, skoro ledwie miesiąc temu wybiliśmy jej całą rodzinę. - Nie ma w jego głosie jadu i patrzy na swoje dłonie. - Ale chyba zaczyna się jej polepszać?.. Jeszcze parę tygodni i będzie jak dawniej.

Rendon kiwa głową i myśli, ma nadzieję, że Lowan się nie myli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuły książek są kanoniczne, nazwy zespołów wymyślane w bólach i cierpienia, a telefon jest wzorowanym na słynnej Nokii 8110, tzw bananie z Matrixa  
> Lady Sophie to kolejna kanoniczna postać, można było ukraść jej dywam w czasie jednego z questów z ciągu 'Fala Zbrodni' w DAO


	3. Obietnica, Obrady i Oddech

To był późny marcowy poranek. Siedziałam w kuchni, jedząc płatki śniadaniowe i wafle, przy blatach kręciła się jednak z elfich pomocnic, a w telewizorze leciały Wojownicze Żaby z Kirkwall. Akurat walczyli z riviańskimi piratami, gdy wszedł Lowan, za nim truchtała kucharka, i kazał zmienić kanał. Wzburzony, jakby zdarzyło się coś ważnego.

Prezenterka w studio kanału informacyjnego była akurat w trakcie relacji, za nią, na monitorach, wyświetlały się klipy ze zdarzenia. Mnóstwo ludzi, chaosu, samochodów, ujęcia jakiejś wieży. Prezenterka, jakby starając się zachować spokój mówiła do kamery:

\- ... potwierdza wcześniejsze przypuszczenia - Cailan Theirin nie żyje. Na miejscu jest nasz reporter i oficer Gwardii Królewskiej, który odpowie na pozostałe pytania. Łączymy się z Ostagarem.

Na pasku informacyjnym wciąż tylko widniał napis " _Czy był to zamach?_ ".

Pamiętam, że gdy oderwałam wzrok od ekranu i spojrzałam na Lowana, nie wiem, może szukając potwierdzenia, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę, on już patrzył na mnie. Pamiętam, że pomyślałam " _Oczywiście_ ", jakbym faktycznie od razu wszystko zrozumiała. Wyszliśmy z kuchni razem i w korytarzu zapytałam go jeszcze czy będziemy musieli iść na kolejny pogrzeb. Powiedział, że nie muszę jeśli nie chcę. Tylko, że dla mnie Cailan nigdy nie był jakąś odległą głową państwa, był dzieciakiem z którym grałam kiedyś w piłkę i ściągałam od niego na testach z matematyki.

I wtedy Lowan powiedział, i jestem pewna, że zrobił to po raz pierwszy, " _Przykro mi_ ".

* * *

Jest już późny wieczór wieczór, gdy Rendon wychodzi z pod prysznica i słyszy kroki dochodzące z jego sypialni. Przez chwilę, krócej niż mgnienie oka, nie myśli o tym. Jednak prawda jest taka, że o tej porze nikt nie wchodziłby do jego sypialni bez powodu. Gdyby ktoś faktycznie czegoś od niego potrzebował, zapukał by.

Poprawia więc ręcznik na biodrach i cicho jak tylko potrafi, wyciąga starą berettę schowaną za kaloryferem. Uchyla lekko drzwi, lecz zaraz otwiera je na oścież, tak że światło z łazienki oświetla cały pokój. Plecami do niego, przy tylnej ścianie garderoby, tam gdzie wciąż stoją te wszystkie przeklęte kartony, klęka Falka.

\- Co robisz? - pyta, z jakiegoś powodu ciszej niż gdyby zapytał normalnym głosem. Na razie pistolet odkłada na stolik nocny.

Dziewczyna wstaje, ma na sobie jedynie za duży t-shirt z logiem jakiegoś zespołu i w dłoni trzyma notes. Przez chwilę, w świetle dochodzącym z łazienki, wygląda jak łania, która zastygła w bezruchu, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami wprost w reflektory auta. Tylko, że uśmiech który pojawia się na jej twarzy nie przypomina w niczym zwierzyny łownej.

\- Zastanawiałam się jak będzie wyglądała moja zemsta. - szepcze, idąc powoli po dywanie. Brzmi to jakby już wiedziała.

\- Chcę... - zaczyna znów, stając krok przed Rendonem, który wstrzymuje oddech, czekając jakie będą jej kolejne słowa. - Chcę by to trwało, długo, i było bolesne. Nie tak jak w filmach, strzelać aż padną. Nie tak jak jest tutaj... - Unosi notes wysoko i Rendon jest w stanie odczytać daty z okładki,  _9:24 - 9:28_. - Choć to też  _słodkie_. - I Rendona skręca, bo wie, że nic co jest tam opisane nie można nazwać  _słodkim_.

Falka dłonią przyciska mu ten notes do piersi, błądzi gdzieś wzrokiem i marszczy brwi, ale w końcu podejmuje:

\- Chciałabym, żeby cierpieli tak jak ja. Patrząc jak odchodzą od nich ukochani, jak odbieram im wszystko co kiedykolwiek się dla nich liczyło. By na samym końcu, po miesiącach bólu, może latach, widzieli, że zostałam im tylko ja. Chcę patrzeć jak na kolanach błagają mnie o zakończenie tego wszystkiego... Co o tym sądzisz?

Spogląda w końcu na niego, i ma w oczach determinację, ale też łzy, i Rendon nie ma już pojęcia co robić. Kładzie tylko dłoń na jej palcach na okładce, (gdzieś z tyłu głowy przypomina sobie, że dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica, cały mokry, i być może właśnie zrujnowali pamiątkę po Eliane), i stara się sklasyfikować to co właśnie usłyszał. Czy była to groźba, już po fakcie, czy raczej obietnica? Czy został tylko kurtuazyjnie, i kuriozalnie, zapytany o zdanie, czy może ma tu i teraz zdecydować o swoim losie?

W ciszy, Falka zabiera dłoń i zaczyna cofać się w kierunku drzwi, a Rendon, w końcu, zbiera się na zadanie jednego pytania, na które i tak zna już odpowiedź.

\- Bez szansy na łaskę?

I Falka wychodzi, kręcą głową jakby to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką słyszała.

* * *

Gdyby Rendon nie wiedział lepiej, nie był lepszy w planowaniu i przewidywaniu, myślałby, że to sam Stwórca mści się na nim. Za długo by wymieniać za co dokładnie. Bo gdy widzi się z Lowanem tuż przed spotkaniem z Kendellsami i Guerrinami, i całą resztą, wszystkimi którzy podlegają mu od kiedy przejął po Couslandzie tytuł teyrna, blondyn streszcza mu swój poprzedni wieczór. I wcale nie brzmi on jak szklaneczka whiskey i dobra książka. Lowan ma też w oczach to coś, co, jeśli patrzeć pod odpowiednim kątem, przypomina zarzut.

Więc zamiast się tłumaczyć, bo nie ma z czego, czy wyjaśniać, bo to też bez sensu, Rendon mówi mu:

\- Jak sam twierdzisz była po prostu pijana. - I to kompletnie zamyka temat. Głównie dlatego, że Rendon też nie chce myśleć o tym zbyt długo.

Zaraz też zaczyna się spotkanie, i wszyscy poważni mężczyźni siedzą przy stole, ich ochroniarze na posterunku, wszyscy udając, że interesy które omawiają są całkowicie legalne. Używając długich, skomplikowanych zdań, jakby zapomnieli, że w młodości podobne umowy zawierali na pustych parkingach, trzymając odbezpieczonego glocka w gaciach. Cytują raporty swoich księgowych, jakby faktycznie rozumieli je w pełni, a nie zostały im streszczone w czasie jazdy na miejsce spotkania. Jakby to wszystko, szopka, przedstawienie, miało sens i wartość. Zupełnie jak w orlezjańskim teatrze.

Kiedyś, wcale nie tak dawno, ledwie dwa miesiące temu, miało to znaczenia dla Bryce'a. Lubił patrzeć jak grają dla niego większych spryciarzy niż są w rzeczywistości. Bawiło go to. Ilekroć Gallagher Wulff czy ktoś inny powiedział coś wyjątkowo kretyńskiego szturchał pod stołem Rendona, dzieląc swoje rozbawienie z najlepszym przyjacielem.

Teraz Rendon sam siedzi u szczytu stołu. Po raz pierwszy i to jest fantastyczne uczucie.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić w sprawie morderstwa Cailana, Howe?! - Vaughan Kendells wali pięścią w stół i wrzeszczy, bo inaczej przecież nikt by go nie słyszał. Nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi na szczeniaka, gdyby nie jego głośne szczekanie. - Co ze zniknięciem mojego ojca?!

\- Powinieneś się z tego cieszyć. - spokojnie odpowiada Rendon. Harwen Raleigh stojący za siedzeniem Kendellsa dłubie w paznokciach jakby nic z tego go nie dotyczyło. - Zamiast zwracać dodatkową uwagę na swoje nowe nabytki.

Vaughan, w nowym, pięknym garniturze, z diamentowymi spinkami w mankietach, czerwienieje, bo może i jest w wieku Nathaniela, ale to wciąż jeszcze dzieciak i niczego nie nauczył się obserwując swojego ojca. Dlatego też jego konta ostatnio tak szybko topnieją.

\- Pierdol się Howe. - warczy. - Jakbyśmy wszyscy nie wiedzieli co zrobiłeś Couslandom... Jak to jest odgrywać Maferata w prawdziwym życiu?

I Rendon prycha śmiechem, bo jego życie zmieniło się tak bardzo w ciągu tych ostatnich paru tygodni, że takie typu porównania zdają się nawet mieć sens.

\- Vaughan, zawrzyj kurwa ryj... - ktoś szepcze z głębi stołu, ale Rendon tylko macha na to ręką i mówi:

\- Nie. Dajmy się wygadać kundlowi.

Vaughan głośno odsuwa swoje krzesło i pochylony lekko, jedną ręką oparty o blat stołu, spogląda na pozostałych zgromadzonych. Mruży na Rendona i Lowana oczy, ale ścisza głos i zaczyna znów, pewniej.

\- Wcale nie tak ciężko się domyślić, że osoba która przejmuje praktycznie wszystko co należało do Couslandów jest też odpowiedzialna za ich śmierć. To proste kurwa dodawanie. I nie rozumiem dlaczego reszcie z was nie robi to żadnej różnicy. - Zwraca się z jadem do pozostałych uczestników spotkania. Którzy z kolei patrzą wszędzie, ale nie na młodego Kendellsa. Jak Eamon, lekko zielony na twarzy, przecierający grawerowaną chusteczką kark. - Nawet nie chodzi o lojalność, ale żeby coś takiego, takie gówno, - Vaughan wskazuje oskarżycielskim palcem na Rendona - ot tak, po prostu przyszło i wszystko po nich przejęło? Kim my kurwa jesteśmy, arlami czy kółkiem modlitewnym?

Rendon też przygląda się uważnie pozostałym arlom, przywódcom swoich rodzin, szefom syndykatów, wszystkim którzy tak kochają stare tradycje. Starzy głupcy i młodzi kretyni. Nawet nie spodziewają się jak bardzo już niedługo wszystko się zmieni.

\- To wszystko Kendells? - głos Lowana, który też siedzi przy stole, choć wcale nie jest arlem czy bannem i gdyby nie okoliczności wywołałoby to o wiele większe oburzenie, przerywa ciszę. - Bo wygląda na to, że jesteś niedoinformowany... Pan Howe został teyrnem wedle wytycznych w woli Bryce'a Couslanda. Jeśli tak bardzo Ci na tym zależy, każę przefaksować kopie tych dokumentów.

Vaughan porusza ustami w niemym 'że co kurwa' i powoli opada z powrotem na swoje miejsce, patrzy na resztę stołu jakby mógł u nich znaleźć potwierdzenie. Lowan z kolei robi krótką notatkę w terminarzu przed sobą. Oczy mu błyszczą jakby usłyszał świetny żart.

\- Bryce Cousland upublicznił swój testament, więc jeżeli jeszcze ktoś ma wątpliwości...

\- A Falka?!

Rendon patrzy przez długość stołu i tam, prawie na końcu sali, gdzie nikt już się tak naprawdę nie liczy, siedzi Barrfynd. Wuj Eleonor i ostatni żyjący Mac Eanraig. Kulejący, z paskudną blizną na twarzy, pamiątką po orlezjańskiej niewoli. Lata później zniszczony jeszcze przez kwas. I teraz podnosi głos, przypominając wszystkim zebranym o swoim istnieniu, jak templariusz w ceremonialnej zbroi, który potknął się podczas nabożeństwa.

\- Wciąż żyje jego córka, Falka Cousland. Bryce nigdy nie ominąłby jej w swojej woli. Może i nie planował by zaraz po jego śmierci to ona zastała teyrną, ale z pewnością to jej zostawił resztę swoich interesów. - Potrząsa burzą siwych włosów i uśmiecha się paskudnie, rozciągając starą bliznę. Z głosem pełnym miodu, jakby Eleonor go wcale nie odtrąciła i nie zakazała zbliżania się do jej dzieci. Jakby znał rodzinę bratanicy lepiej niż Rendon.

A gdzieś w połowie wysokości stołu siedzi jeszcze Vaughan i cieszy się jak idiota, i pyta:

\- Właśnie, co z Couslandówną?

Rendon spogląda na Lowana, ten jednak tylko przekrzywia głowę, niechętny by samemu odpowiadać.

\- Falka Cousland podpisała pełnomocnictwo, które pozwala mi na działanie w jej imieniu w wszystkich interesach jakie odziedziczyła po Eleonor i Bryce'u. Ta umowa obejmuje jedynie czas do ukończenia przez nią 21. urodzin. 

\- Oczywiście, tak, faktycznie ma to sens. Bardzo wygodnie... - mruczy Barrfynd tym scenicznym szeptem, który sprawia, że Rendon chce go zastrzelić na miejscu. -  Rozumiem, że gdy już osiągnie pełnoletność będzie mogła w pełni zrzec się tego spadku na twoją korzyść, tak?

\- Jeżeli tego właśnie zechce. - odpowiada Howe i w końcu opierając się w fotelu. To jest właśnie minus pozwalania Mac Eanraigowi by pojawiał się na spotkaniach, jest stary i niewiele znaczy, ledwo wiąże koniec z końcem, ale umysł wciąż ma ostry i czysty jak brylanty. Widać  w jego oczach ten sam spryt którym kierowali się jego piraccy przodkowie, sprawiając, że stali się najważniejszymi graczami na Morzu Przebudzonych. Wtedy jednak działali jako klan - dziś Kulawy Barry jest sam. I nawet jego słowa nie mają już takiej mocy. - Jeżeli tego właśnie zechce Falka... - Powtarza z lodem.

Barrfynd kiwa głową, ze zrozumieniem, ale i zrezygnowaniem, i już się nie odzywa, podobnie reszta zgromadzonych. Poza oczywiście młodym Kendellsem, który znów wychyla się do przodu i wygląda jakby właśnie spłynęło na niego oświecenie wiedzy.

\- Zabiłeś Couslandów... - mruga oczami na Rendona. - Zarżnąłeś ich i teraz pieprzysz ich córkę aż miło. Własnej nie miałeś okazji tknąć, to przynajmniej weźmiesz sobie po człowieku, który miał cię za przyjaciela. - I uśmiecha się, z jadem i bez wesołości, bo musiał zobaczyć coś nowego na twarzy Rendona. - Oh, wszyscy słyszeliśmy tę plotkę dlaczego twoja żonka, Elaine chciała rozwodu. Szkoda tylko, że jej też przytrafił się nieszczęśliwy wypadek!

\- Zamknij się, Vaughan! - syczy Rendon, nagle tracąc całą cierpliwość. - Nic nie wiesz. Jesteś tylko szczeniakiem, ślepym i bez kłów.

\- Wiem dość! - odwrzaskuje Kendells. Wstaje ze swojego miejsca, z marynarki wyciągając glocka, i celując mówi:

\- I myślę, że w zaginięciu mojego ojca też maczałeś palce...

Pada strzał.

Vaughan Kendells ląduje bezwładnie, twarzą w dół, na stole, jego krew rozlewa się blacie. Siedzący najbliżej z obrzydzeniem ściągają z siebie resztki tkanek i mózgu. Eamon wymiotuje wprost na ciało.

A Harwen Raleigh, brudny jakby właśnie wyszedł z rzeźni, chowa swój pistolet z powrotem do kabury i lekkim krokiem idzie za plecami pozostałych arlów, z wystudiowanie znudzoną miną, aż w końcu staje za siedzeniem u szczytu stołu. Bardzo ładny, prosty w zrozumieniu symbol.

\- To koniec spotkania. - oznajmia Rendon. Bo ma już dość i marzy tylko o papierosie.

* * *

Można powiedzieć, że jest to już ich zwyczaj, gdy spotykają się na tarasie albo przy drzwiach kuchennych, albo za garażem. Zawsze gdy wychodzi z domu by zapalić, w końcu pojawia się też Falka. Przychodzi, wyglądając jakby nie spała od tygodni, i sięgając, zaróżowionymi od mrozu palcami, po papierosa.

Trzyma go w palcach, nie przykładając wcale do ust, by po chwili po prostu oddać. Uśmiechnąć się, z czymś dziwnym w oczach.

Lowan tego nie rozumie, ale też nie kwestionuje. Zwala to i inne dziwactwa w zachowaniu  dziewczyny, na tęsknotę i żal.

\- Słyszałem, że przejęłaś wczoraj domowy interkom. Elfy skarżyły się na twój gust muzyczny.

I Falka uśmiecha się znów, tym razem jakby z prawdziwą wesołością. Mocniej opatula się swetrami, choć Lowan jest pewien, że to wcale nie pomoże jej się zagrzać. Nie gdy na nogach ma jedynie szorty i klapki.

\- Udało mi się puścić jedynie  _Perfekcję_  z ostatniej płyty Venhedis zanim Rendon mnie znalazł.

\- Ja zawsze wolałem  _Tuż pod skórą_.

\- Nie użyli czasem tego utworu w jakimś filmie? Tym o pijących krew Magistrach?

Lendon wzrusza ramionami i wraca do swojego papierosa. Nie tak dawno temu to z Nathanielem zdarzało mu się rozmawiać o muzyce i filmach, a po jego ucieczce z Delilą. Dzieciaki i tak miały bardzo podobny gust. Może mógłby podobnie rozmawiać z Falką. Może właśnie to by jej pomogło przestać być tak  _dziwną_.

Tylko że pozostawało to uczucie, skryte gdzieś głęboko w Lowanie, coś podobnego do goryczy czy innego żalu. Gdyby nie było go te dwa miesiące temu pod domem Couslandów, może wcale by tego nie czuł. Wiedziałby dokładnie tyle samo co Falka.

Pytanie tylko jak w takim wypadku mógłby znieść widok Rendona, nie znając całości jego planów? Nie wiedząc o wszystkim co trzeba było zrobić, by w ogóle znaleźli się w tym miejscu? Co jeszcze na nich czeka?

Tym bardziej fakt, że Falka wciąż tu była był dla Lowana nie do pojęcia. Powinna była wyjechać z Delilą. Dojść do siebie i rzeczywistości u Brylandów. Ale uparła się zostać. Snuć się po domu Rendona jak pijana zjawa.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to? - pyta w końcu, wskazując dłonią mniej więcej w kierunku budynku.

Ona odwraca się nagle, jak zwierze, machając na strony długimi włosami. Odsuwa z czoła czarne pasma, patrząc na piętro, w kierunku gabinetu Rendona.

\- Nie. - Mówi powoli, wciąż studiując okna, jakby mogła zobaczyć kogoś w pokoju. - Raczej zastanawia mnie, czemu Rendon udaje dżentelmena. Sama poszłam do niego w nocy, ale  _nic_. Można by pomyśleć, że nie o to mu chodzi...

Coś jeszcze mówi, pewnie z podobną dozą absurdu, ale Lowan już ma dość problemów z pojęciem jej insynuacji. Gdyby ten szczeniak Kendells to usłyszał zwinął by się jeszcze raz, tym razem ze śmiechu.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby Rendon w ogóle myślał w takich kategoriach. - Mówi Lowan. starając się przy tym by jego głos brzmiał pewnie i stanowczo, by wybić jej z głowy tę myśl jak najszybciej. - Chce być jedynie pewny, że jesteś bezpieczna i...

\- Przestań, Lowan. Nie bądź zazdrosny! - Przerywa mu w pół zdania, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie albo innej błahostce. Patrzy na niego z rozbawioną miną, jedną brwią uniesioną, jakby to on pierdolił od rzeczy. - Ale nie martw się, też jesteś przystojny. Masz bardzo ładną strukturę kości.

A potem wraca z powrotem do środka, jakby mogła tak po prostu mówić takie rzeczy, zupełnie bez konsekwencji. Zostawiając Lowana na marcowym mrozie, zastanawiającego się jak teraz ma przekonać Rendona do pozbycia się jej.


End file.
